1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives for computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer program for dependently adjusting at least three operating levels of a disk drive by dependently adjusting a plurality of disk drive parameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has suggested to adjust various parameters in a disk drive as part of an optimization process. For example, PCT Patent Application No. WO 99/45535 discloses a method for adjusting a noise operating level and a power operating level in order to optimize a seek time parameter. However, adjusting only the noise and power operating levels by adjusting a seek time parameter restricts optimization of drive operations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,358 discloses a utility program executed on a host computer for adjusting various parameters of a disk drive, including error management, cache management, encryption, compression, and spin-down delay. An end user adjusts each parameter individually and independently through the utility program in order to configure the disk drive into a desired operating mode. However, independently adjusting each parameter limits the level of abstraction creating a burden on less sophisticated end users.
There is, therefore, a need to enhance the ability to configure the operating levels of a disk drive by providing a more flexible, intuitive and abstract parameter optimization process.